Envy
by wannabewriter07
Summary: Greg gets jealous when another cop asks Morgan out. Smutty one-shot.


The unfolding scene reflected off of Greg's Ray-Bans in the early morning light, stopping him cold. The young officer leaned on the hood of his squad car, clearly enamored by Morgan as he flirted with her. She tossed her blonde locks behind a shoulder, laughing at whatever the cop had just said. Greg clenched his fists as he watched her smile and brush a hand down the officer's arm. He knew he should've been angry at himself instead of the new guy on the force. He had had numerous chances to ask her out but choked every time he came close. But jealousy ruled the heart, not the mind, throwing all reason out the window.

He eased his stance as he saw Morgan walking his way.

"Hey, you and Officer Masey seemed to be getting along well. What were you two talking about?" Greg asked when she approached him. She gave a shy smile.

"Oh, nothing. He just asked me out for drinks later," she said, not meeting Greg's gaze. He drew in a deep breath, feeling the air being knocked out of him as her response struck him in the gut.

"So, you said yes?" he asked, trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"Maybe, he's cute." She glanced back at Officer Masey.

"Really? That's your type, huh? Short guys who look like they haven't hit puberty yet?" He knew it sounded snarky and regretted it the moment the words left his mouth.

"No, actually my type is tall, skinny, and clearly jealous." She rolled her eyes and moved past him to the Denali.

"I'm not jealous. I just think you shouldn't date people on the job. Too many complications," he said catching up to her. She paused and stared at him. He thought he saw her wince, but he didn't trust his senses at that moment. His body felt like it was going haywire: his heart racing, his thoughts swirling, and his breathing becoming erratic.

"You really believe that?" she asked, her voice soft and almost lost in the wind. He was glad that she couldn't see his eyes behind the dark lens. They always betrayed him.

"Yeah I do." He walked to the driver's side and hopped in. The ride was quiet save for the radio almost the whole way back to the station.

Morgan moved to get out of the car when Greg found the courage to speak again. He didn't want to know, but it gnawed at him.

"So are you going to go? On a date with Masey?" he asked staring out the windshield, afraid to look at her as he asked.

"Yes, I think I am. Your rules may work for you, Greg, but I don't have to live by them." She slammed the door and walked towards the entrance of the building. He watched her leave, hitting the steering wheel in frustration.

* * *

"Earth to Greg," Nick waved a hand in front of his face. "You there?"

"Yeah, sorry, just had some things on my mind." Like Morgan kissing that jerk or that jerk with his hands on her, or… He shuddered not able to scrub the other thought from his mind. He leaned against the back of the chair and rubbed his eyes.

"Well, go home. Get some rest. I'm sure whatever's troubling you can wait until tomorrow," Nick said, grabbing some food out of the break room fridge.

Greg glanced out the opened door to see Morgan talking with Masey. "I don't know about that." He got up and left, unable to take the heartbreak any more.

* * *

He thought about turning around and leaving twice before he actually knocked. No turning back, he told himself. It was now or never. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

"Just a minute." He heard Morgan call out from the other side of the door. She opened it, breathless, a surprised look on her face when she saw him.

"Greg! What are you doing here?" she asked. He was rendered momentarily speechless as he took in her appearance: short black skirt and a form fitting red top showing just a hint of cleavage. She wasn't sure how to read his silence. "What? It's too much, isn't it? It's been a while since I've been on a date. I can't remember what to even wear anymore." She was nervous and rambling. "I need a drink. You want to come in and join me?" He nodded and followed her into the kitchen.

"Pinot noir?" she asked, holding up the bottle as she pour herself a glass.

"Sure,"Greg ran his fingers down the stalk of the wine glass, stalling. He drank the wine, quickly depleting the full glass, hoping the liquid would deliver the courage he was lacking and fast. "So you really like this Masey guy, huh?" he asked, the alcohol warming his body and numbing his nerves.

"He's okay. I mean, he's nice and all. I'm just not sure if there is really anything there," Morgan said, sipping slowly on her own wine. "You want another glass?" She poured him more wine.

"So why go out with him if you don't really like him?" Greg asked, relieved to hear she wasn't all that interested in Masey.

Morgan shrugged. "When you get to a certain age, I guess you take what you can get. Besides the guy I really like doesn't seem to share the same sentiment." Greg perked up at this, his interest peaking. There was another guy? Great, just when he was starting to feel better about this whole situation.

"Really? What makes you say that?" He sipped on his wine, eagerly awaiting her response.

"Well, for one, he hasn't asked me out even though I have dropped all kinds of hints."

"Maybe the guy's an idiot. Most guys are. You should just tell him how you feel," Greg said, wondering where this conversation was headed.

Morgan laughed. "He's not an idiot, and even if I did tell him, I don't think it would make a difference."

"Why's that?"

She looked him in the eye, pausing before answering. "Well, he has this rule about dating people he works with." His breath caught as he registered what she was saying.

"Morgan-" A knock at the door stopped him.

"Oh, that's him. I look okay, right?" Morgan asked, setting her empty glass in the sink and then surveying her reflection in the metallic pots hanging from a row of hooks by the window.

"You're beautiful," Greg said. He watched her turn to face him. "I still think that other guy's an idiot, but I wouldn't give up on him just yet." He smiled."You're pretty persuasive. You might be able to change his mind if you still wanted to." Morgan stared at him, about to speak when the knocking interrupted them again. Greg stood to leave. "I better go," he said.

She walked him out as she opened the door to let Masey in.

"Sanders! What are you doing here? Trying to steal my girl?" Masey laughed, and Greg gave him a guilty smile.

"Just talking work. See you tomorrow, Morgan. Think about what I said." He walked back to his car, waving goodbye as the couple left for their date. He let out a deep breath, and tried to find anything else to occupy his thoughts beside Morgan in that skirt.

* * *

It was late when he heard the doorbell ringing. He looked his phone. It was two in the morning and his day off. Who the hell would be ringing his doorbell at this time? He willed himself out of bed and threw on a shirt and a pair of jeans before walking to the door. He peeked through the peephole, recognizing the long blonde hair from small portion of the back of the head he could see. He opened the door.

"Morgan what are you-" he started, freezing as she turned to him, mascara running down her tear streaked face.

"Greg, I'm sorry. I know it's late and I'm a mess, but can I talk to you?" she asked averting her gaze to the floor.

"Sure, come in. Are you okay? What's wrong?" Greg braced her shoulders with his hands, and when she started crying, he pulled her into a hug.

"What's wrong with me? Is there something about me that makes me so undesirable?" She wiped her eyes, clearing away the remnants of messy make-up.

"What are you talking about Morgan? Nothing is wrong with you. What happened?" Greg asked studying her with concern.

"He was just using me to make his ex jealous. I realized it about halfway through dinner when he kept looking over my shoulder instead of at me. And the worst part is that his little plan worked. They were back together before dessert, making out right in front of me. I took a cab home and then ate a pint of ice cream. God, I am so stupid. I am going to spend the rest of my life alone." She slumped onto the couch in the living room as Greg brought her a glass of water.

"Morgan, that guy's an ass. You deserve so much better. And there is no way you are going to spend your life alone. You have me." He smiled and took a seat beside her.

Morgan smiled back. "Thanks. God, Greg, I'm so sorry. I'm pathetic, running over here to cry on your shoulder in the middle of the night."

"Are you kidding? This has been the highlight of my night. Well, not you being upset…that didn't come out right. I guess what I mean is any time I get to see you is worth it." Morgan sat up and stared at him. She slowly ran her hand down the side of his face. He closed his eyes, taking in her touch. "Morgan," he breathed.

"I had another reason for coming here tonight, Greg." She moved into him, leaving her lips just an inch from his skin. "I know you don't want to complicate things, mixing personal and professional. But I thought, maybe for one night, we could pretend it didn't matter." The sensation of her mouth crashing against his stirred up all the emotions he had tried so hard to dismiss, bringing them to the surface, an unstoppable force. He pressed into her, running his hands up her back. She ran her tongue down his neck and gently sucked on his pulse point. He groaned as all the blood rushed from his brain. He gripped her waist, steadying himself so he wouldn't lose control, not yet. She pulled his shirt off and traced a line from his chest to his navel. He felt the button on his jeans come undone and moved to take action. He picked her up, shaking off his jeans as he carried her to the bedroom.

"Not too fast. I want to remember everything about this. About you," he told her as he laid her on the mattress. She smiled seductively, propping up on her elbows. He leaned in and buried his head into her chest as he lifted her shirt up. Once it was removed, he kissed the swells of her breasts, unclasping her bra to expose them. She moaned digging her fingers deep into his hair as Greg's touch along her bare nipples sparked her desire and need for more.

Greg moved back up to her mouth, leaning her back against the pillow as he hovered over her. "This skirt is perfect on you, but it has to go. I've been dreaming about you like this ever since I saw you in it earlier, and honestly, I don't know how much longer I can hold on." He eased her out of the skirt and then her underwear. He let his boxers drop to the floor as he rummaged through the nightstand drawer for a condom.

A minute later his body covered hers again. He kissed her gentle at first, becoming more aggressive as he situated himself between her thighs. She welcomed his weight against her, feeling him slide inside her. All the words, thoughts, and fears that had separated them for years disappeared in the moment. They were finally together, moving as one force, a tangle of limbs and movements.

Greg fell apart, gasping. He trembled, burying his head into her neck as he lost control. They laid still for a moment longer.

"Greg," she whispered stroking the nape of his neck. He lifted up to look into her beautiful eyes. "Thank you. For everything. For being there. For making me feel loved."

"Morgan, I do love you. I think I always have. And I don't want this to be just one night. One night with you would never be enough." He kissed her. "Thank you for persuading me to stop being an idiot."

Morgan laughed. "Any time."


End file.
